Dear Kairi Sincerely Me
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Sora finally gets the guts to ask out his best friend/crush, but there's more to it.  A movie.  A love letter. And a very helpful best friend...?


**Conny: **Hello! I've never written a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so I decided to. I've only written Fullmetal Alchemist stories, then that one Death Note fanfiction. Anyway, this is based off the song "Dear Jamie... Sincerely Me" by HelloGoodbye.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the song used, the band that plays it, etc.

Please enjoy.

________________________________________

___

* * *

_

"I can't do this… I just can't…" I'm so pathetic! I can't even tell her how I feel!

"Sora, you idiot." Riku whacked me over the head, snapping me out of my self-pity party. "Just give her the letter. It's not that hard. Besides, if it doesn't turn out good… um…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a polite way to finish that sentence. "I guess you could hope she'll stay friends with you. And if she cuts all ties… I guess you still have me." Yay, me. I still have my best friend.

"Such a great pep talk, Riku…" Kairi's supposed to be to coming by, before we go to the movies. Riku is actually helping me out. Before she comes in, he'll run and hide. He'll call my cell phone and say he's bailing on us. That'll make it just me and Kairi. We'll watch the movie, then leave. I'll give her the letter, just before she leaves my car. If you want the truth, this whole thing was plotted out by Riku. I only wanted to confess to Kairi, but _no_! He had to make it this complicated.

"You'll do fine." He patted my back, a little too roughly.

"Why did you do this for me? You might be my best friend, but did you have to plan out my confession?" This is so weird. Riku is weird.

"Yes, I do. Let me have my fun with this relationship!" I wanted to laugh, but my cell phone rang. I answered it, before checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Sora? I'm at the door, but it's locked." I slapped my forehead. Kairi was standing at the door. I turned to Riku, silently telling him to go out the back door or something.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lock it." I hung up, then went to the door. Riku was already out the other, when I opened up to Kairi.

"It's fine, Sor. So… where's Riku? I thought he'd be here, by now." He was here. You just missed him.

"He called and bailed on us." She looked a little happy, for a second.

"Oh, well. It'll just be the two of us, then!" She smiled, which made me do that same. I grabbed my keys and wallet. We went out to my car and got in. Off we went.

* * *

She got out of the car first. As she did, I slipped my sealed letter onto her car seat. Kairi didn't notice. I got out, breathing a sigh of relief. Time to watch the movie.

"Hey, Sora?" She turned to me, with those ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah?" I have to refrain from staring. She's just too beautiful.

"You never told me… why isn't Riku here? It's not that I don't want to be here with just you, it's just… yeah…" She's kind of at a loss of words, it's actually cute. Shoot, can't start thinking about that.

"Riku said his mom needed him for some last minute thing. He didn't really tell me much." That's a fairly good lie, I guess. I made it up on the spot, even though Riku was supposed to lie about that.

"Alright, but he's missing out on a good movie." What we're going to watch is supposed to be one of the best movies of all time and Riku willingly bailed. Oh, well. I guess he might watch it some other time.

"So… you want to share a popcorn bucket and drink?" We've always shared popcorn and drink, it's to save money. It was never something romantic, unfortunately.

"Large, buttery popcorn and Pepsi, why not?" We bought the tickets and the snacks. We found two seats near the back of the theater, as the trailers began. Whenever there was a cool one, Kairi and I would turn to each other and say "we have to see that!" Anyway, as the movie began, we started to eat the popcorn. I accidentally touched her hand, when I was grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Sorry." She whispered to me, even though I should have been the one to say that. I glanced to her, there was a blush on her fair cheeks. I looked away, back to the movie. I have no clue how I'm going to pay attention, if this keeps happening…

_______________________

* * *

_

We were heading back to the car, acting really bubbly.

"That was so awesome! Thanks for asking me to tag along, Sora!" Kairi threw her arms in the air, like she was stretching them out.

"No problem, Kairi. I'm glad you came!" I slowed down, as we got to the car. She opened her door, but stopped. I was standing outside my door, with it slightly opened.

"What's… this?" She picked up the letter, carefully. I swung my door open, shrugging as I seated myself. "Sora?" She looked to me, as she sat down.

"Just open it." Gently opening up the letter, my heart started to race. She start to mouth the words.

________

____

_Dear Kairi,  
__I've got a letter I'd like to send  
__It's lacking stings of words with punctuation at the end  
__But should I trust this dialect?  
__To convey the right effect?_

_**Dear Kairi,  
**__**I've got some things I'd like to set in pen  
**__**I would have used pencil but lead's just not permanent  
**__**Should I trust my printer's ink?  
**__**To express the things I think?**_

_Dear Kairi,  
This envelope will represent my heart_  
_I'll seal it, send if off and wish it luck with it's depart_  
_This stamp will be every action that carry my affection_  
_Across the air and land and sea_  
_Should I trust this postage due?  
To deliver my heart to you?_

________

_Every time I tried to write this letter, I wanted to make it better and better  
__With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say  
__Every page I tried my best to of something to contest  
__With sappy stories and plans for the rest of our day_

_I'll give you all I can  
__A bouquet of flowers and a hand  
__I hope this helps you see_

_Signed sincerely,  
__Me_

She looked to me, with a smile. I had a small bouquet of roses and a hand out to her. She took it, and I kissed the back of her hand. She giggled, as I let go and gave her the roses.

"In other words, will you be my girlfriend?" She blushed, the stain on her cheeks was just as red as her hair.

"Yes, Sora. I was kind of waiting for this to happen… I just never thought it'd be like this." I was sort of offended, she noticed. "Not in a bad way! I'll never forget this, it's just so sweet!" She gave me a big hug and a small kiss. Riku, you're awesome. Thanks for planning this for me!

"Let's go home. Tomorrow… you want to do something?" She placed the roses on her lap, as I started the car.

"Sure, why not? And we have to tell Riku!" I think he knows. I'm sure I saw a silver haired person, while we were getting out seats back in the theater. I can even feel his cool gaze right now. My phone rang, signaling I had a text message.

________________

________________

________

_And SoKai is born. You're welcome.  
__-Riku_

* * *

**Conny: **

Personally, I liked Riku's text message. I would have been him in this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random, horrible story. 


End file.
